Amour, Amitié, Rivalité
by Thylane
Summary: Amour, Amitié, Rivalité,...Dans le monde de J.K. Rowling, on associe ses trois termes à differents duo de personnage ainsi Amour RonHermione ou GinnyHarry, Amitié HarryRonHermione et Rivalité HarryDraco....Que se passeraitil si avec l'arrivée d'un nouv
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Tous les habitants de Little Whinging était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Tous? Non, un jeune homme était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre au N°4 de Privet Drive. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille se soulevant négligemment au grès de la douce brise qui venait de se lever. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter, un nom comme un autre dans le monde des moldus mais dans celui des sorciers, il représentait une légende malgré que le jeune homme ni soit pour rien. Alors qu'il n'était âgé que de un an, le puissant mage noir nommé Lord Voldemort avait essayé après avoir tué de sang froid son père puis sa mère de le tuer d'un avada mais contre tout attente, le sort avait ricoché contre la tête du petit sorcier et s'était retournée contre son expéditeur. Cette nuit là, Voldemort fut réduit à néant et Harry Potter devint une célébrité, celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort: Le survivant. Mais ce que le monde des sorciers ignoraient c'était qu'Harry avait survécu uniquement grâce au sacrifice de sa mère Lily Potter, c'était de l'ancienne magie. Cela, Harry l'avait découvert lors de sa quatrième année, année où il avait aussi vu renaitre le terrible mage noir.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du survivant alors que cinq hiboux et sa chouette Edwige se profilaient à l'horizon. Avec les derniers événements, Harry avait complètement oublié que son anniversaire était le jour même mais ses amis, eux, ne l'avaient pas oublié et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Seul un détail cachait ce tableau. Habituellement, Harry recevait en plus des lettres de ses amis celle de Sirius qu'il attendait toujours avec impatience mais cette année, le Survivant savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lettre de Sirius, il n'y en aurait plus car son parrain était mort, passé derrière le maudit voile que renfermait une salle dans le département des mystères. En repensant à cet événement, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais Harry ne versa pas une larme, il s'était fait la promesse de rester fort quoi qu'il arrive! Il le devait à son parrain qui n'aurait certainement pas voulu voir le fils de son meilleur ami se morfondre dans un coin et bien que c'était dur, il était bien décidé à honorer cette promesse! Le seul point positif dans ce tragique événement était peut être la grande transformation que cela avait crée chez Harry. En effet, le Gryffondor avait énormément changé en un mois de vacances que se soit physiquement ou moralement.

Sur le plan physique, le jeune homme s'était plutôt développé en s'efforçant de pratiquer du sport tous les jours. Il s'était ainsi mit au combat à main nu et à l'athlétisme sans oublier les entrainements de Quidditch qu'avait suivi Harry pendant ses cinq dernières années à Poudlard. De plus, depuis le début des vacances, le ministère de la Magie, suite à l'événement de la fin juin, avait autorisé tous les élèves ayant passé leur Buses à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Harry s'était empressait d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux Dursley qui étrangement virèrent au blanc directement. Depuis, les trois moldus évitaient Harry autant que possible et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait dans la mesure où les Dursley pouvait se retenir de lui faire des reproches. Pour résumé, Harry avait à présent un physique qui allait surement concurrencer les plus populaires garçons de Poudlard. Mais, le changement le plus radical et étonnant était surement sur le plan moral. Harry avait réfléchi longuement sur les divers événements de sa vie et s'était rendu vite compte que la plupart de ses erreurs étaient du à sa tendance à foncer tête baissé. Aussi, le survivant était devenu plus sur de lui mais aussi plus réfléchi bien qu'il avait encore des progrès à faire dans ce dernier domaine. De plus, il était maintenant près à accepter son destin, enfin plutôt celui qu'une stupide prophétie lui avait dicté et était bien décidé à sortir vainqueur du duel qui l'opposerait à Voldemort. Mais pour ça, il savait qu'il lui fallait plus d'entrainement d'où les nombreux livres de sortilèges d'attaque et de défense dispatchés un peu partout dans sa chambre.

Harry s'écarta de la fenêtre pour laisser entrer les sept volatiles. Hedwige alla se poser sur son perchoir habituel: le haut de l'armoire après avoir déposé son paquet sur le bureau. Les cinq autres hiboux déposèrent à leurs tours, le paquet et/ou lettre sur le bureau puis repartir aussitôt. Seul une petite boule de plume tacheté n'avait pas encore déposée son paquet, il voletait à travers toute la pièce, sa lettre accrochée à sa patte gauche, en poussant des hululements aigus.

L'oncle d'Harry, un horrible moldu qui détestait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire donc son neveu qui était tout sauf ordinaire, poussa un cri de rage en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry et frappa violement contre la porte.

"Si j'entends le moindre bruit dans cette chambre, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure mon garçon » hurla t il avant de repartir aussi bruyamment que lors de l'aller.

Harry lâcha un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur le petit hiboux toujours aussi excité.

"Coq! Donne moi cette lettre immédiatement et met la en veilleuse ou je te transforme en hibou rôti! » lâcha t il sur un ton menaçant.

Le joyeux petit hibou vint se poser rapidement sur l'épaule du Survivant et lui tendit la patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre. Une fois fait, Coq alla se poser silencieusement à coté d'Hedwige sans demander son reste tandis que cette dernière lui jeta un regard remplis de mépris. Harry satisfait de l'effet produit déposa la lettre parmi celles déjà présentes sur le bureau. il remarqua alors un paquet plus volumineux que les autres perçait et secouait de soubresaut de temps à autres. Harry regarda le paquet sceptique, une question venant s'insérer dans sa tête: QU'est ce que pouvez contenir ce paquet. Il vit alors une lettre posée dessus et s'en empara. Il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture brouillonne de son ami Hagrid mais n'en resta pas moins sur ses gardes. Avec Hagrid mieux valait s'attendre à tout comme l'avait démontré les cinq dernières années qui venait de s'écouler. Entre le Norbert le dragon et Crockdur en première année, Aragog en deuxième année, Buck et le monstrueux livre des Monstres en troisième année et Graup en cinquième année, Harry toutes les raisons de se méfier de ce que contenait le paquet que lui avait envoyé Hagrid. Il ouvrit finalement la lettre après avoir jeté un bref regard à la boite qui s'agitait une nouvelle fois et parcouru rapidement le contenu.

Bonjour Harry!

J'espère que tu passes d'agréable vacances malgré ce qui s'est passé en juin et que ses idiots de moldus ne t'embêtent pas trop! La paire d'oreille pour ton cochon de cousin est toujours valable! n'oublie pas de leur rappeler si ils l'ont oublié. Enfin, avec le cadeau que je t'ai fait ils ne pourront plus te faire grand chose, en tout cas, ce ne leur sera pas conseillé. J'espère qu'il te plaira, il s'agit d'un male. Bon, je te laisse, encore Joyeux Anniversaire Harry et à bientôt à Poudlard!

Ton vieil ami, Hagrid

Bien sur, Hagrid ne lui disait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Harry aurait bien aimé le savoir pour pouvoir prendre ses précautions. Sans parler de la petite remarque sur le fait qu'avec son cadeau, les Dursley ne pourraient plus l'embêter. Harry n'était pas particulièrement rassurée.

Bon, allez avec tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu, ce n'est pas une stupide boite qui va me faire peur s'encouragea t il mentalement

Harry enleva finalement le couvercle de la boîte redoutant ce qui s'y trouvait mais tomba face à face avec deux grands yeux aussi vert que les siens. La boite contenait tout bêtement un chaton au pelage noir et aux yeux vert émeraude. Harry lâcha un rire devant le ridicule de la situation, lui, le grand Harry Potter, avait eu peur d'un chat. Il sortit finalement l'adorable chaton du carton et le déposa sur le bureau, ce dernier vint se frotter contre son nouveau maître qui esquissa un sourire.

"Tu es vraiment adorable..."lâcha-t-il

Il reporta son attention sur le reste des paquets qui attendait qu'on les ouvre. Il attrapa une lettre dont la belle écriture soignée le renseigna sur l'expéditeur. Il s'agit tout bonnement de sa meilleure amie toujours aussi appliquée. Il ouvrit finalement la lettre et la lut rapidement:

Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien malgré ce qui c'est passé, sache que tu peux compter sur moi si tu veux parler. Sinon je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, je suis sure que mon cadeau te plaira. Je suis en ce moment au square Grimmaud avec Ron et toute sa famille. Mr Weasley nous as dit que le professeur Dumbledore était d'accord pour que tu passe le reste des vacances avec nous. Il me tarde de te revoir, Ron aussi est d'ailleurs impatient. As tu reçu tes résultats de BUSES? Moi j'ai eu optimal partout sauf en potion où je n'ai eu qu'Effort Exceptionnel. Enfin, je vais te laisser et encore bonne anniversaire.

Bisous, Hermione

Ses BUSES, Harry les avait complètement oublié avec tout ce dont il s'était passé par la suite. Il aperçu l'écriture habituelle de la lettre de Poudlard dans le tas de lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore lu, une boule d'angoisse vint se former dans son estomac. Il prit cependant le paquet qui accompagnée la lettre d'Hermione, un pavé assez lourd, Harry en était sur, il s'agissait d'un livre, Hermione ne changeait décidément pas sur ce point là. Il ouvrit le paquet et ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur un gros grimoire où un joueur de Quidditch exécutait une série de figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Au dessus de l'image, en relief, on pouvait lire le titre: 1001 figures acrobatiques. Harry esquissa un nouveau sourire, Hermione avait su choisir un excellent livre pour une fois et qui n'avait rien avoir avec les cours. Il déposa le bouquin sur un rebord du bureau où il n'y avait pas ses propres livres et attrapa la lettre de Poudlard, l'angoisse qui avait disparu le temps d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione revenant à la charge. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à parcourir le parchemin où était inscrit ses notes:

Cher Mr Potter,

Voici les résultats de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire passé au mois de juin dernier.

**Défense contre les Forces du mal : **

_Examinateur : Mr Tofty_

Optimal 

**Potions : **

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Acceptable

**Métamorphose : **

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Divination : **

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Sortilèges :**

_Examinateur : Mr Tofty_

Optimal

**Botanique :**

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank_

Acceptable

**Soin aux créatures Magiques : **

_Examinateur : Mrs Littely_

Optimal

**Astronomie :**

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank - Mr Tofty_

Effort Exceptionnel

**Histoire de la magie :**

_Examinateur : Mrs Marchebank – Mr Tofty_Piètre

_Vous possédez un total de 9 BUSES._

_Vous devrez continuer à suivre les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Potion et Sortilège_. _Vous devez aussi choisir deux autres matières pour lequel vous avez obtenu une BUSE (minimum Acceptable) et une autres entre les choix qui vous seront donné en début d'année prochaine. De plus amples informations vous seront donnés à la rentrée._

_Vous devrez envoyer un hibou indiquant vos options choisies __avant__ le 30 août._

Harry regarda ses notes ébahi, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir d'aussi bonne note en métamorphose, Soins Aux Créatures Magiques ou même en Potion, malgré les cours avec Rogue, il avait réussi à avoir un Acceptable. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en imaginant la tête qu'allait faire cet idiot de prof de potion lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il allait devoir le supporter encore une année, sans compter qu'Harry n'allait certainement pas lui faire de cadeau cette année. Il sortit les deux autres parchemins qu'il y avait dans la lettre et le billet de train pour le Poudlard Express. L'un des deux parchemins étaient la liste des fournitures, l'autre un mot de la main du professeur McGonagall, Harry étonné, parcouru le bout de parchemin, ses yeux s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

_Mr Potter, _

_Etant donnée que vous êtes le plus ancien membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, je voudrais savoir si vous désiriez avoir le poste de capitaine de l'équipe. Merci de me donner la réponse en même tant que les options que vous aurez choisi._

_Cordialement, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry du relire deux fois le mot avant de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. McGonagall lui proposait le poste de Capitaine malgré sa suspension l'année dernière à cause de cette face de crapaud d'Ombrage. Le Gryffondor se hâta de griffonner la réponse positive à la demande de sa Directrice de Maison ainsi que les deux options qu'il allait continuer: Divination et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, il avait le choix entre ses deux matières et Astronomie mais pour cette dernière matière, il fallait travailler alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Alors que pour la Divination, il lui suffirait d'inventer une catastrophe et Trelawney sera contente quand aux SACM, les cours avec Hagrid bien que assez dangereux par moment était en général plus passionnant que l'Astronomie. Sur ses pensées, Harry accrocha sa réponse à la patte d'Edwige qui quelques minutes plus tard, disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Harry revint à son courrier, la lettre qu'il prit venait de Remus, son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et surtout le meilleur ami de son père et Sirius. Son dernier lien avec ses parents, Harry espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien au dernier des Maraudeurs, de toute façon, le Survivant ferait tout pour le protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'une autre personne faisait attention au dernier maraudeur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tu vas bien vu ce qui c'est passé au mois de juin dernier et que tu ne culpabilise pas. On parlera mieux lors de ton séjour au square Grimmaud en attendant, je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. James et Sirius auraient voulu que tu reçoives ceci pour ton anniversaire, c'est le recueil de toutes les farces qu'on fait les maraudeurs pendant leurs études. Je suis sure que tu en fera bonne usage. A la fin, tu trouveras aussi un guide pour devenir un animagus en deux mois. James et Sirius l'avez rédigés lors de notre cinquième année à Poudlard et je pense qu'il te sera utile. _

_Affectueusement, Remus Lupin_

Harry déposa la lettre sur le bureau une fois lu et prit le recueil que lui avait offert Remus un grand sourire sur le visage. Le recueil des Maraudeurs, Remus venait de lui faire un superbe cadeau. Le jeune Gryffondor pensa à deux rouquins qui auraient tout donné pour avoir ce recueil, il se promit mentalement d'éviter de leur en parler afin d'éviter tout risque. Il feuilleta rapidement le recueil, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que l'écriture qu'il voyait était celle de son père et de son parrain. Un triste sourire apparu sur son visage tandis qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue. Le contact du poil du chaton le fit revenir sur terre.

"Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça..."déclara t il en lui donnant une caresse

Il déposa le recueil sur le livre que lui avait offert Hermione et ouvrit l'avant dernière lettre qui à l'écriture brouillonne de l'adresse venait surement de son meilleur ami, Ron.

_Salut Harry,_

_C'est génial, j'ai réussi à obtenir 8 BUSES et un Acceptable en potion, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Vivement que tu arrives à Square Grimmaud parce que j'en peux plus d'Hermione, elle n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec mes résultats comme quoi j'aurais pu avoir de meilleurs notes si j'avais mieux travaillé, les devoirs d'été ou toi. Et oui mon vieux, elle n'arrête pas de dire que tu dois t'ennuyer seul,... Enfin, tu la connais sinon je te souhaite un bon anniversaire! Comme tu avais cassé ta montre il y a deux ans, on a décidé de t'en acheter une nouvelle "sorcière" cette fois, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je te la passerais lorsque tu arriveras au Square Grimmaud car Coq est trop petit pour porter un paquet._

_A plus,_

_Ron_

Harry deux ou trois la lettre pour s'assurer que son ami ne se trompait, en deux fois, Ron avait fait comprendre dans sa lettre qui passerais un séjour au QG de l'Ordre. Harry pensait pourtant que cette année plus que les autres, Dumbledore voudrait qu'il reste à Privet Drive. Et pourtant, Ron faisait allusions à un départ...Harry haussa finalement les épaules, si il devait rejoindre le Square Grimmaud, Remus ou les Weasley l'auraient surement prévenu directement au lieu de sous entendu de Ron. Il prit finalement la dernière lettre se demandant de qui elle venait, son expression se durcit en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore lui même.

¤Quel honneur...¤se fit il remarquer sarcastique

Après tout une année où celui ci l'avait pratiquement ignorait, il lui envoyé une lettre écrite de sa main. Et oui, Harry ressentait encore de la colère envers le vieux directeur de Poudlard, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, de l'avoir jugé trop jeune...Harry lâcha un sourire avant de se décider à ouvrir la lettre.

_Cher Harry_

_Tout d'abord je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, je sais que ces vacances ne doivent pas être faciles pour toi mais j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu arriveras à surmonter cette difficile épreuve. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité et je tiens en m'en excuser. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'est passé mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais des raisons pas forcement bonne je l'avoue, j'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à comprendre. Mais parlons de choses plus gaies, si tu le désire, tu pourras passer le reste de tes vacances au square Grimmaud en compagnie d'Hermione et de la famille Weasley. Il te suffira d'envoyer un mot à Arthur Weasley pour lui indiquer le jour et l'heure à laquelle tu souhaite partir._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry regarda la lette, la voilà son invitation à passer le reste des vacances au Square Grimmaud, elle se trouvait dans la dernière lettre, lettre qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir. Dans un sens, Harry était heureux car il allait pouvoir quitter les Dursley et ça ca n'avait pas de prix mais ca signifiait aussi retourner dans la maison de Sirius alors que ce dernier n'y était plus, ca serait affronter des souvenirs qui lui serait à présent douloureux. Le choix était difficile mais pourtant Harry décida d'y aller après tout, il reverrait ses amis, Remus et pourrait continuer son entrainement avec plus de rigueur et d'espace surtout. Et puis, Harry voyait ça comme une épreuve à surmonter pour se remettre de la mort de Sirius. Il rédigea un bref mot au père de Ron où il lui indiquait de venir le chercher demain vers les quatre heures de l'après midi si il n'était pas occupé. Il accrocha la lettre à la patte de Coq qui était venu se poser à coté d'Harry lorsqu'il vu ce dernier écrire. La menace du Gryffondor avait été des plus efficaces car le jeune hibou était tout à fait calme et attendait patiemment qu'Harry lui accroche la lettre. une fois fait, il disparut à son tour par la fenêtre. Harry regarda le petit hibou s'envoler puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit, son chat vint se coucher sur ses genoux et Harry se mit à le caresser entre les oreilles, il s'était attaché et habitué à la petite boule de poil plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Il faut que je te trouve un nom...que penses tu de Nayaa ? » proposa Harry qui s'était rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas donné de nom

Le chat émit un petit miaulement et sembla hocher positivement de la tête. Ce chat était décidément très intelligent pensa Harry.

"Va pour Nayaa alors » déclara-t-il

Il décida finalement d'aller se coucher, la lumière s'éteint dans la chambre du 4 Privet Drive et le jeune Gryffondor s'endormit, un sommeil qui pour une fois semblait paisible. Nayaa vint se pelotonner près du coup de son maître, les yeux bien ouvert guettant le moindre mouvement suspect qui gênerait le sommeil de son nouveau maître.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure, le soleil venait à peine de se lever comme le prouvait le fin rayon qui perçait à travers ses rideaux. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean noir et une chemise blanche avant de descendre à la cuisine en espérant qu'il aurait le temps de déjeuner avant que les Dursley ne descendent mais avec tous les paquet et lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille, il avait complètement oublié que ces derniers partaient en vacances aujourd'hui même et en entrant dans la cuisine, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir les trois Dursley assis à la table de la cuisine. Sa tante vérifiait une énième fois qu'ils avaient pris tout ce dont il y avait écrit sur la liste, son oncle, quand à lui, vérifier une dernière fois l'itinéraire qu'il comptait emprunter et enfin Dudley essayait de profiter de l'inattention e ses parents pour se servir d'un croissant mais la main de sa mère l'interceptait à chaque fois.

"Dudleynouchet, je t'ai dis que la nutritionniste nous a obligé à ne te donné que des fruits au petit déjeuner » lui expliqua Pétunia le plus gentiment possible

"J'm'en fiche de cette nutritionniste débile maigre comme un clou! J'veux un croissant IMMEDIATEMENT!"s'exclama t il comme un gamin faisant une nouvelle fois son caprice

Harry soupira devant l'attitude de son cousin, décidément en six ans, il n'avait pas changé. Il se décida finalement à entrer et murmura à Dudley en passant à coté de lui:

"Bah alors Dudleynouchet n'a pas eu droit à son petit croissant, pauvre chéri" se moqua-t-il

Dudley répliqua par un regard noir n'effrayant nullement Harry qui affichait un sourire narquois mais satisfait. Son cousin lui aurait surement sauté dessus si il n'était pas au courant comme le reste de la famille qu'Harry avait à présent le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. A présent, les Dursley l'évitaient autant que possible et faisait bien attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou dire, ce qui dans un sens arrangeait bien Harry.

Il du enjamber une pile de valise pour atteindre les placards et le réfrigérateur de la cuisine. Les Dursley partaient pour une semaine et ils prenaient des affaires pour plus d'un mois. La prévention, ne cessait de rappeler Pétunia à tout va. Il réussit malgré tout à trouver de quoi déjeuner et repartit s'asseoir à la table après quelques acrobaties pour enjamber de nouveau les valises. Dudley jeta un regard des plus envieurs au déjeuner de ce dernier: toast, bacon, café, jus de fruit,... Eh oui, Harry ne se gênait plus pour manger à présent.

"J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié les consignes que je t'ai donné pendant notre absence: pas de visite, tu n'ouvres à personne,..."commença à rappeler Vernon une nouvelle fois mais cette fois Harry le coupa avant la fin de son discours

"Ouais, Ouais, c'est bon, j'commence à les connaitre des consignes, toute façon, je pars cette aprèm' chez mes amis pour y passer le reste des vacances » répliqua t il sur le ton arrogant qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il leur adressait la parole

"Tant mieux...Quoi! Et c'est maintenant que tu nous préviens! il est hors de question que ces choses rentrent dans ma maison pendant mon absence! C'est hors de question!"s'exclama t il prenant conscience des paroles de son neveu

Harry lâcha un nouveau soupir, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour tomber dans une famille de moldu aussi débile.

"Je ne l'ai su que hier soir et puis, je vois pas pourquoi je vous en parlerez pour le peu que ça vous intéresse...Et ce n'est pas des choses mais mes amis! » répondit il nonchalamment en entamant son petit déjeuner

"Ca m'intéresse si tes "amis" viennent dans MA maison alors que JE ne suis pas là!"s'exclama t il, la colère commençant à monter au fur et à mesure

Mais Harry nullement impressionné fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première crise de son Oncle et à la longue, on s'y habitue. Seulement, l'Oncle Dursley n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là surtout devant l'indifférence même de son neveu à qui il avait offert un toit malgré la menace qu'Harry était pour sa famille, du moins, tel était son point de vu.

"Et réponds quand on s'adresse à toi! Petit insolent, ce n'est pas parce que tu peux utiliser la magie que tu ne me dois pas le respect!"s'exclama Vernon, brandissant son poing qui vint heurter le bois de la table faisait bouger toute la vaisselle présente.

Pétunia, come à son habitue elle aussi, se leva en direction des fenêtres au mot "magie" et scruta derrière ses rideaux si personne n'avait écouté caché derrière la fenêtre. Harry roula des yeux devant le comportements de sa tante et soupira devant celui de son Oncle. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge espérant que soudain celle ci passe de 10h à 16h, heure à laquelle Arthur Weasley devait venir le chercher.

Le soupir d'Harry fut la goutte d'eau qui fit exploser Vernon, ce dernier dans un soudain geste de colère attrapa le Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise, son autre poing prêt à le frapper au visage mais le Survivant fut bien plus rapide que le gros lard qui lui servait d'Oncle et avant que ce dernier n'abaisse son poing, sa baguette était pointé sur lui le paralysant complètement. Dudley se précipita derrière sa mère afin de se cacher sans grand succès alors que cette dernière se mâchonnait la langue à une allure folle.

"Ose esquisser l'ombre d'un seul mouvement et je te jure que tu le regretteras amèrement » déclara Harry d'une voix aussi glaciale que le pôle nord lui-même

Ses beaux yeux émeraudes d'habitude si brillant reflétait une dureté et une froideur ressemblant étonnamment à l'acier. Il était à ce moment même effrayant et l'Oncle Vernon malgré sa colère avait peur du jeune homme. Sa grosse veine sur son front battait à tout rompre. Finalement, Vernon relâcha avec une douceur très peu familière le col de son neveu. Harry s'éloigna de quelques mètres, sa baguette toujours à la main, et remit correctement sa chemise avant de se diriger vers les escaliers non sans jeter un regard noir à son Oncle. Il était hors de question qu'il reste jusqu'à 16h dans cette maison, il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ces idiots de moldus.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre furieux, jamais son oncle avait osé lever la main sur lui et jamais il n'aurait du essayer de le faire, sans était trop pour Harry. D'un geste de baguette, toutes ses affaires se rangèrent dans sa malle. Nayaa s'approcha de son nouveau maître curieuse de savoir ce qui c'était passé pour qu'Harry soit aussi énervé.

"On s'en va ma belle, direction Square Grimmaud » déclara Harry à la réponse muette qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune chatonne.

Seul un petit miaulement positif se fit entendre comme réponse. Une fois sa valise bouclé et rétréci, il attrapa son balai et sortit en trombe de la maison se fichant royalement de ce que pouvait penser les gens du quartier. Après tout, il en avait l'habitude avec sa précédente année scolaire alors que le ministère faisait tout pour le dénigrer. Derrière lui, sa tante essayait de le retenir, surement à cause de la promesse qu'elle avait fait. Elle pouvait toujours rêver, jamais il ne reviendrait dans cette stupide maison et ce même si ce cher professeur Dumbledore en passe le contraire.

Il arriva finalement dans une petite ruelle sombre et non fréquenté, idéale pour décoller sans se faire remarquer. Il enfila son sweet pour éviter d'avoir froid lors d voyage et mit Nayaa dans la poche qu'il y avait au niveau du ventre.

"Ne bouge pas de là tant qu'on a pas atterrit » lui intima t il avant de grimper sur son balai, sa valise à présent rétrécit dans la poche de son jean.

En moins d'une minute, il était dans les airs au dessus des nuages pour éviter de se faire voir. L'air glaciale fendait son visage mais qu'est ce qu'il aimait cette sensation de liberté que procurer le fait de voler. D'ailleurs, cela eu un effet bénéfique à notre' Gryffondor puisque sa colère se dissipa. Il posa finalement bien à terre dans un recoin à l'apparence tranquille, la nuit commençait à tomber et déjà qu'il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, voler de nuit ne ferait que l'éloigner encore plus.

L'endroit qu'il avait choisi pour passer la nuit était un petit parc. Personne ne viendrait le déranger, du moins, il l'espérait. Il fit descendre la petite chatte de son pull afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes se qu'elle fit avec un plaisir non feint. Après avoir vérifier les alentours, elle se mit à grimper dans un petit arbre et à jouer avec les feuille de ce dernier. Harry sourit devant le spectacle de son animal mais sourire qui disparut vite alors que son estomac criait famine. Cela faisait plus de 12 h bientôt qu'il n'avait rien avaler sauf qu'il n'avait rien emportait.

"Bravo Harry et tu fais comment maintenant » se réprimanda t il lui-même

Cependant la faim fut la dernière de ses priorités en apercevant des silhouettes noirs se dirigeant vers le parc même où il était en ce moment. Nayaa vint rejoindre son maître, les poils hérissés et toutes griffes dehors.

"Qu'est ce que t'as ma belle? » questionna Harry à voix basse

Préférant se méfier, il attrapa sa baguette qui était dans la même poche que Nayaa et se redressa. Ses peurs furent fondés quand sa cicatrice se mit à le bruler et surtout lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bellatrix, voix qui reconnaitrait entre mille. La colère commença à monter en lui alors que l'assassin de son parrain s'approchait.

"Oh mais regardez qui voilà, ne serait ce pas bébé Potter et son minou » minauda-t-elle

La silhouette des cinq mangemorts étaient à présent bien visible sous la lumières des lampadaires du parc. Harry se releva d'un bond, sa baguette pointait sur les mangemorts, prêts à se défendre.

"Tu devrais rentrer ça Potter! Ca serait vraiment bête que tu te blesses avec » déclara d'une voix sinistre le mangemort de droite, un rictus malsain sur le visage.

"Doloris » lança soudain Lestrange qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre

Harry se jeta dans un roulé boulé sur le coté afin d'échapper de justesse au sortilège avant de répliquer.

"Expelliarmus!"

Le sortilège fut bloqué malheureusement mais le combat lui ne fit que commencer, Harry du subir plusieurs Doloris mais il avait réussi à maitriser un mangemort. Il réussit finalement à trouver un abri de quelques minutes derrière un arbre assez imposant. Le souffle court, il se mit à chercher du regard Nayaa à laquelle il avait dit de se cacher mais sans succès, c'est alors que la voix de Bellatrix résonna à nouveau suivit d'un miaulement. Harry sortit alors de sa cachette pour assister à un spectacle surprenant. Son chat était entourée d'un halo argentée et semblait augmentée au fur et à mesure de taille, de forme même. Les mangemorts semblaient aussi désorientés que le Gryffondor car ils ne bougeaient pas plus que lui et regardaient stupéfiés Nayaa changé de forme. Le halo argentée disparut soudain pour laisser place à une panthère noire de taille adulte et à l'apparence des plus effrayante. Ses yeux verts brillant de fureur dans la nuit. Un rugissement se fit entendre rien de comparable avec le petit miaulement précédent avant que la panthère se jette sur le groupe de mangemort évitant agilement les sortilèges de ces derniers, cependant Bellatrix et deux autres mangemorts purent se jeter sur un Harry épuisait, enfin aurait pu s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver face à une jeune fille qui venait tout juste de transplaner devant eux. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs de jais, une silhouette svelte et une aura bleutée l'entourée. La jeune fille lui tournant le dos, il ne pouvait voir son visage.

"Tu ne sembles pas contente de me voir Lestranges"

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, Harry avait du mal à croire que la mangemorte est peur d'une fille qui semblait à peine plus âgée que lui. Et pourtant…mais malgré ça Bellatrix essaya de garder contenance.

"Tiens, tiens, le seigneur des ténèbres va être content de savoir que tu es de retour ma chère"

"Encore faut il que tu sois en vie pour le lui dire » répondit une voix toute aussi froide que celle d'Harry face à son oncle si ce n'était pas plus.

Le combat s'engagea aussitôt, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre son chat transformé en panthère noire qui affrontait deux mangemorts et cette fille sortit d'on ne sait où qui affrontait les trois autres. Le combat prit cependant rapidement fin, une onde d'énergie balaya le petit groupe qui fut propulser contre une des barrières entourant le parc. Les cinq mangemorts profitèrent de ce moment pour transplaner, il avait perdu le survivant alors qu'il était à leur merci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leurs pardonnerait surement pas facilement.

L'inconnu regarda les mangemorts partir avec une colère contenu.

"Bande de lâche » siffla t elle froidement

Elle s'approcha de la jeune panthère qui à présent regardait son maître. Elle lui déposa une caresse sur la tête avant que la panthère ne redevienne dans le même halo argentée le petit chat noir aux yeux verts qu'Harry avait reçu pour son anniversaire et vint se frotter à son maître satisfaite que ce dernier soit sain et sauf. L'inconnu se tourna enfin vers Harry qui pu voir son visage, elle était très belle, c'est ce qui frappa Harry en premier et qui garda surtout en mémoire. Le halo bleuté avait disparu mais elle affichait une mine impassible.

"L'Ordre va arriver, la prochaine fois que tu fais ta petite crise pense d'abord aux conséquences que ça pourrait entrainer » lui fit elle remarquer sur un ton de reproche

Ses yeux d'un bleu incroyablement foncé étaient rempli de reproche et de colère qu'Harry n'expliquait pas. Mais il ne pu répliquer que des petits "pop" retentirent un peu partout autour de lui et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparurent, baguette en main, mais c'était un peu trop tard. Parmi eux, il y avait Arthur Weasley et Remus, ce dernier s'approcha de lui, un air de soulagement visible sur le visage.

"Harry, tout va bien, où sont les mangemorts?"questionna Remus

"Je vais bien Remus, grâce à mon chat et ..."

Il allait dire "elle" mais la dite elle avait disparu, il la chercha du regard mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.

"Et qui? » répéta le Loup Garous

"Et une fille qui a transplané et qui viens de retransplaner. Elle avait des cheveux longs noirs, des yeux bleus assez étrange, un assez beaux visages...Vous savez de qui il s'agit? » questionna à son tour Harry intriguait alors que Remus esquissait un sourire

"Oui et tu le découvrira toi aussi bientôt » répondit il mystérieusement

Harry était bien avancé avec ça, il lâcha un soupir épuisé, d'ailleurs rien que son visage en témoignait mais une dernière question le turlupinait.

"Comment avez vous su que j'étais là et attaqué par des mangemorts?"

"C'est Rogue qui nous a prévenu mais quand à savoir comment eux l'on découvert ça je n'en sais strictement rien » répondit Arthur

Harry afficha un visage neutre mais où la colère et le dégout était pourtant clairement visible au nom de Rogue pour qui il vouait une haine sans nom depuis la mort de Sirius.

"Allez viens Harry, on ferait mieux de rentrer au quartier général, tu es exténué » déclara Remus finalement

Harry acquiesça et suivit le dernier des maraudeurs digne de son nom vers le square Grimmaud. Il n'avait pour l'instant qu'une seule envie un bon repas et un lit pour dormir. Toutes les questions qu'il se posait trouverait une réponse le lendemain.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry fut escorté jusqu'au 12, Square Grimmaud où l'attendait ses amis malgré l'heure tardive. Après des accolades chaleureuses, il fut entraîné dans la cuisine où l'attendait un succulent repas préparé par Mme Weasley. Tout le monde semblait heureux et soulagé de le voir ici sain et sauf mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'attaque des mangemorts et notamment l'apparition de cette inconnue. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié les conversations et une fois son repas terminé se dépêcha de monter dans la chambre qui lui était réservé prétextant qu'il était fatigué pour être seul.

La chambre était identique à celle qu'il avait partageait avec Ron l'année dernière à l'exception qu'elle paraissait beaucoup plus propre. Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête, son corps paraissait lourd tout comme sa tête mais il sentait qu'il ne dormirait pas de sitôt. Ses pensées repartirent donc en direction de l'inconnue… Le plus intriguant n'était pas le fait qu'elle le connaisse mais plutôt les paroles de Bellatrix « …le seigneur des ténèbres va être content de savoir que tu es de retour… » que voulait elle dire par là ? Visiblement, elle la connaissait, Voldemort aussi, même Remus semblait la connaître … Arg, ce que Harry pouvait détester de ne pas savoir de quoi il retournait… Et puis, ces pouvoirs, rien avoir avec les différentes forment de magie qu'il avait pu voir à Poudlard. Un petit miaulement réussi à le détourner de ses pensées… Nayaa, il l'avait complètement oublié, elle aussi avait eu à sa part de mystère dans la soirée. Le chaton vient se pelotonner sur la poitrine de son maître en ronronnant. Harry se mit à la caresser entre les oreilles.

« Voilà ce que voulez dire Hagrid, en tout cas, merci Nayaa tu m'as bien aidée »la remercia Harry se promettant de se renseigner sur ce qu'était vraiment Nayaa dès demain.

Sur ces idées que le jeune homme s'endormit profondément pour un sommeil sans rêve, un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

OOoOoOo

« Il est hors de question que j'intègre Poudlard ! » s'exclama Jessica furieuse avant de sortir de la pièce furieuse

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent certains affichant une mine exaspérée devant le caractère de la jeune fille d'autres préférant ne rien dire ou montrer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de quelques personnes que se soit. Le professeur Dumbledore exceptionnellement présent pour cette réunion d'une grande importance soupira avant de s'adresser à Remus assit à sa gauche.

« Remus, ne pourriez vous pas essayer de la faire changer d'avis ? Vous êtes la seule personne à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur Jessica. »

L'ancien maraudeur afficha un sourire peu convaincant. De l'autorité, il était son tuteur légal depuis la mort de Sirius mais n'avait pas d'autorité sur la jeune fille. Seul Sirius en avait et il n'était plus de ce monde pour pouvoir l'exercer. Il promit cependant à Dumbledore qu'il essayerai de lui parler. La réunion s'orienta ensuite vers d'autres sujets plus ou moins importants.

OOoOoOo

Jessica se dirigea toujours aussi en colère vers la cuisine de la maison des Black, maison qui lui appartenait à elle et à Harry à présent et ce même si elle détestait cette maison plus que tout. Elle se laissa tomber sur une des nombreuses chaises qui entouraient la table. La cuisine était vide, heureusement qu'il était très tôt et qu'à part les membres de l'ordre personne n'était levé car elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation à quelqu'un ou simplement paraître aimable. Elle fit léviter jusqu'à elle une tasse de thé tout en réfléchissant à la proposition que venait de lui faire Dumbledore si on pouvait appeler ça une proposition, le mot obligation serait plus approprié. Intégrer Poudlard pour sa sécurité, ben voyons, comme si elle avait besoin d'eux. Maintenant que Voldemort savait qu'elle était de retour en Angleterre et en parfaite santé, elle était en danger à participer à des missions pour l'ordre,… tel était les arguments de Dumbledore. Jess' pensait surtout qu'il voulait avoir un œil sur elle et au cas où un moyen de protection supplémentaire pour ces chers élèves voir son petit protégé, là encore le mot n'était pas le plus adéquat, pour la jeune fille, Potter n'avait de l'importance aux yeux de Dumbledore uniquement parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. D'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup voilà justement Harry qui descendait dans la cuisine pour sûrement, à la tête qu'il avait il devait à peine se réveiller, déjeuner. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'en perdait pas néanmoins son charme. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur à la tête qu'il fit en l'apercevant enfin.

« Toi ?! »S'exclama le jeune homme

A peine réveillé et voilà que la fille qui avait occupé son esprit la veille se retrouvait face à lui, tranquillement assise dans la cuisine de son parrain comme si cela paraissait naturel.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » rétorqua t elle sur un ton aussi moqueur que l'était son sourire avant de se détourner de lui tout simplement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! » questionna de nouveau le Gryffondor ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille

« Tu es décidément très sympathique au réveil dis moi » continua t elle sur le même ton

Harry lui jeta un regard noir guère d'humeur à un duel verbal à peine réveillé.

« Si tu répondais à mes questions peut être que je serai de meilleur humeur ! » répliqua t il sur un ton froid

Jessica prit l'air d'une fille qui semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion avant d'afficher une nouvelle fois cet air moqueur et arrogant qui énervait tant les gens.

« Le pauvre chéri n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on n'obéisse pas au moindre de ses petits désirs »

Harry lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réservé, le regard qu'il gardait habituellement pour Rogue voir Malefoy parfois. Mais pour une fois, le survivant ne s'entêta pas et décida tout simplement d'ignorer l'inconnue. Il prit donc son petit déjeuner tranquillement et Jess' de l'autre buvait son thé parfois observant Harry parfois perdu dans ses pensées. Bientôt, le reste du petit groupe fit son apparition : Ron, Hermione et Ginny,… A chaque fois que l'un descendait, un air étonné apparaissait suivait d'un regard interrogateur à l'adresse d'Harry qui se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui décida de prendre la parole et de poser la question qui trottait dans la tête de tout le petit groupe.

« Qui es tu ? »

Jessica posa un regard des plus indifférent sur la jeune fille. Y'avait des moyens un peu plus poli de le demander non ? Enfin, au moins, elle allait droit au but. Mais Jess' n'eut pas besoin d'y répondre, Remus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce s'en chargea involontairement à sa place.

« Ah Jessica, tu es là… Il faut que l'on parle. »

« J'ai dit non un point c'est tout… tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas besoin d'intégrer Poudlard que se soit pour ma sécurité ou pour apprendre des choses que je connais déjà » répondit t elle sur un ton catégorique

« On peut en parler ailleurs ? » demanda Remus en jetant un regard aux quatre autres adolescents présent dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mais devant le regard insistant du loup garou qui n'avait décidemment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet devant les autres adolescents de la maison, la jeune fille finit par capituler. Elle haussa vaguement des épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant les efforts que fournissaient tous les membres de l'ordre pour les protéger de la dureté de ce monde. Ils étaient les premiers concernés dans cette guerre donc devrait être les premiers à être au courant. Enfin, Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi… Et quand le vieux sorcier décidé, tout le monde sans exception obéissait… enfin, tout sauf Jessica qui ne cessait de contester les décisions du directeur.

« C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi ? »

C'était Harry qui venait de prendre la parole après avoir assister silencieux à l'échange entre son ancien professeur et cette fille : Jessica. Pourquoi devraient ils aller discuter ailleurs ? Lui voulait savoir de quoi il retournait ! Cette manie de toujours lui cacher tout ! Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance un peu… lui qui croyait que ça changerait cette année quand on voyait ce que ça lui avait couté l'année passé… Visiblement non !

Remus lâcha un soupir las, le pauvre loup garou était épuisé et triste : il venait de perdre le dernier de ses meilleurs amis mais n'avait guère eu le temps de faire son deuil et devait s'occuper à lui seul de deux têtes durs qui tenaient bien de leurs pères. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui depuis Juin dernier et n'était pas prêt à en avoir de sitôt mais tampis si c'était le prix à payer pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Voldemort !

Le loup garou s'apprêter à répondre à Harry quand il fut à son tour coupé par le professeur Dumbledore qui sortait de la réunion de l'Ordre :

« Et bien, il y a du monde dans cette cuisine… Bonjour à vous tous! » salua le vieux sorcier joyeusement

Harry et Jessica levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Belle tentative pour détourner la conversation, comme si Harry allait tomber aussi facilement dans le panneau. Il remettrait ces questions à plus tard c'est tout.

Derrière Dumbledore se tenait d'autres sorciers membres de l'Ordre qui allait certainement se joindre à eux pour le déjeuner comme Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley ou Tonks et d'autres qui habitaient déjà ici tel que Molly qui se glissait entre les gens pour atteindre la cuisine afin de préparer du thé ou les jumeaux Weasley récemment admis dans le cercle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une silhouette peu ordinaire se détacha soudain du groupe, une silhouette qui attira deux paires d'yeux sur elle. Harry et Jessica avait été les premiers à le repérer… le très aimé professeur de potion de Poudlard : Severus Rogue. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne tardèrent cependant pas à le remarquer à leurs tours.

« Vous resterez bien boire une tasse de thé avec nous professeur ? » proposa aimablement Molly Weasley au professeur Dumbledore.

Ramenant au passage les deux adolescents à la réalité. Jess' se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici alors qu'il n'était pas présent à la réunion ?! Il était peut être arrivée après qu'elle soit sorti de la réunion mais Dumbledore les aurait normalement prévenu qu'il allait arriver au milieu…Quoi qu'avec le vieux sorcier mieux valait s'attendre à tout. Harry quand à lui se demandait tout simplement ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Avec plaisir Molly. Ca sera l'occasion d'avoir une petite conversation avec nos jeunes amis » déclara-t-il avec une pointe de mystère typique d'Albus Dumbledore

Jessica posa un regard perplexe sur le vieil homme. Quelle idée lui avait encore traversé l'esprit…car une chose était sure, cette conversation n'était certainement pas sans intérêt. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table, même Rogue et Molly servit le thé avant de s'asseoir à côté de son unique fille. Qu'Est-ce que Dumbledore mijotait encore ? Tel était la question qu'Harry se posait alors que le vieux mage venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« J'vais d'abord faire les présentations car j'imagine que Jessica ne s'en est certainement pas chargé »

La jeune fille leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse. Albus esquissa un sourire amusé avant de continuer :

« Cette jeune fille ici présente et dont tu as eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance hier Harry se nomme Jessica Ryans Black. Il s'agit de la fille de Sirius…Jessica, tu devines Harry et voici Ron et Ginny Weasley et à côté Hermione Granger »

Nouvelle réponse muette de la jeune fille : un regard noir. Il avait qu'à faire une présentation encore plus solennel ! Son prénom aurait suffit amplement pff. Son regard couleur saphir se posa sur Harry. Ce dernier la regardait perplexe, il avait surement du mal à digérer la nouvelle… rien d'étonnant. Apprendre que sa seule famille avait une fille sortit d'on ne sait où… à sa place, elle aurait surement réagi pareil voir peut être pire.

« Je sais que tu tiens à la vérité Harry donc la voila… Sirius a découvert sa fille au début de l'année dernière mais Jessica n'a pas voulu que tu le saches ni personne… Avant cette été, les seuls à le savoir étaient Remus, Sirius et moi. »

Jessica retint de justesse un rire sans joie, voila que Dumbledore jouait la carte de la franchise… Ben voyons, on allait le croire. Il essayait de berner le Survivant en lui faisant croire ça ouais. Le jour où Albus Dumbledore serait entièrement franc il pleuvra des hippogriffes!

« Maintenant, je pense que si tu veux en savoir plus… tu n'auras qu'à questionner Jessica »

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour comprendre ce que venait de dire Dumbledore et y croire. Sirius ?! une fille ?! Il aurait aimé que son parrain lui en parle ! Et puis depuis quand Dumbledore était honnête avec lui ?! Le Survivant préférait rester sceptique face à se revirement. Après tout, il avait bien détourné la conversation tout à l'heure… Se rendant compte qu'il devait surement avoir l'air ridicule avec la tête qu'il devait faire, il reprit contenance et afficha un masque neutre se contentant d'hocher positivement en réponse à la dernier remarque d'Albus.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est fait passons à un sujet un peu plus important et qui explique la présence du professeur Rogue et McGonagall parmi nous. » reprit le vieux mage

Toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers lui, chacun lui prêtant attention. Certains discutés entre eux en attendant que les présentations soient terminés mais à présent, ils écoutaient avec attention ce que le professeur s'apprêtait à dire.

« J'ai bien réfléchi à la question et je pense qu'il serait utile que vous suiviez un entrainement jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Harry, pas besoin de te dire pourquoi et vous autres » son regard se posa sur Ron, Hermione et Ginny « étant donné que vous vous trouvez tout le temps dans les même situations qu'Harry, je pense que cela ne peut que vous être utile. »

Les trois concernés baissèrent les yeux soudain mal à l'aise mais jusque là tout allait bien… Harry était plutôt pour cet entrainement, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique face à ce qui l'attendait. Mais quelqu'un dans la pièce n'était pas aussi satisfait que le Gryffondor. La jeune fille avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment …

« Vous étudierez donc la métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, les potions avec le professeur Rogue » les visages joyeux des quatre Gryffondor affichèrent une triste mine l'espace de quelques instants « la défense contre les forces du mal avec Remus et enfin le maniement des armes blanches magiques ou non avec Jessica »

Et voilà le pressentiment de la jeune fille qui se réalisait !

« Si cette dernière est d'accord bien entendu »

Un regard glacial se posa sur le sorcier pour toute réponse. Ben voyons ! Il n'avait pas pu lui demander avant, lui en parler ?! En tout cas, éviter de la mettre ainsi au pied du mur ! Jessica avait horreur de ça et Dumbledore le faisait constamment…. Et aujourd'hui, il se surpassait en lui demandant d'intégrer Poudlard et maintenant de jouer les professeurs ! Une chose était sure, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte en mission de sitôt mais Jess' aimerait bien savoir pourquoi exactement…

« Vous en avez pas marre de prendre les décisions pour les autres ! »lâcha-t-elle sur un ton glacial « Ca vous tuerez d'avoir leur avis sur la question avant plutôt que de les mettre au pied des murs » s'énerva-t-elle

Faut dire que le comportement du vieux mage commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Black ! Baissez d'un ton quand vous vous adressez au professeur Dumbledore »

Ben voyons ! Fallait qu'il fourre son sale nez crochu celui là! Nouveau regard noir en direction de Severus Rogue cette fois.

« Boucle là la chauve souris, c'est pas à toi que je m'adresse »

Un grand silence apparut dans la pièce, la plupart affichant un visage de stupeur quand à ce que venait de dire Jessica. Rogue semblait sur le point d'exploser !

« Jessica ! »

Le ton de Dumbledore était rempli de reproche mais la jeune fille se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser le vieux mage. Peut être que lui avait du respect pour l'horrible personne que représentait Rogue mais certainement pas elle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la matinée, Harry ressentait un véritable élan de sympathie à l'égard de Jessica. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir une haine incroyable envers le professeur des potions, ce qui le rassurait… il n'était pas le seul !

« Sale gamine arrogante et mal élevé ! Sous prétexte que mademoiselle est différente, elle se croit supérieur aux autres ! Tsss »

On aurait pu croire que Rogue faisait preuve d'une grande maitrise de soi et dans un sens c'était certainement le cas mais ses paroles étaient glaciales, tranchantes et n'avait qu'un but : rabattre le clapet à cette adolescente qui osait répondre au plus grand sorcier du monde magique sous prétexte qu'elle possédait certains capacités extrêmement rare. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait sa baguette magique qu'il serrait fort, peut être trop fort. Un vieux reflexe que cette remarque avait ravivé, un reflexe du temps de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle tenait bien de son clébard de père tout comme Potter ressemblait trait pour trait à James.

Jessica ne possédait cependant pas autant de maitrise que le directeur des Serpentards et cette remarque fut la remarque de trop. La jeune fille était d'un naturel impulsif et la colère était la première des émotions qui déclenchait ses capacités hors normes comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle braqua un regard noir sur l'ex-mangemorts rempli de colère. La tasse devant elle s'envola pour aller s'écraser sur le mur.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur peut être »lâcha Rogue sur un ton de défi à la suite d'un rire sans joie

La Jessica qui à présent face à eux ressemblait beaucoup plus à celle qu'Harry avait vu la veille à la différence qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi énervée. Il ne fallait visiblement pas touché à ses parents et particulièrement sa mère, car il en déduisait que s'était elle qui l'avait élevé vu que Sirius n'avait été libre qu'à partir de sa troisième année et pendant deux ans avant de finalement mourir… D'ailleurs, qu'était elle devenue ? Pourquoi ne vivait elle pas avec elle ? Harry savait qu'il se posait un peu trop de question sur la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas le moment d'espérer avoir les réponses. Son regard allait de Rogue à Jessica et vice versa en passant par Dumbledore qui ne réagissait pas, enfin si, il observait avec intensité Remus. Ce dernier semblait hésiter à intervenir, peut être avait il lui aussi mal apprécier la remarque de Rogue ? Il finit par soupirer, toujours sous le regard perplexe d'Harry. Beaucoup de chose avait changé en quelques semaines, il allait falloir que quelqu'un se décide à lui expliquer les choses de long en large une bonne fois pour toute car il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il était plus ou moins concerné selon les différentes situations!

« Jessica… » l'appela le Loup Garou d'une voix plus douce que le ton froid qui était présent jusque là

En même temps, Dumbledore se décida à intervenir à son tour auprès Rogue. Il fallut que Remus pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour que celle-ci sente enfin la présence du loup garou auprès d'elle… et entende sa voix. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à maitriser ses colères si elle voulait éviter les catastrophes. Elle finit par se dégager de son tuteur légal et grimpa à l'étage, dans la chambre qui était la sienne.

« Et bien, les petits déjeuners étaient moins mouvementés dans mon souvenir » lâcha le Survivant sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Le regard perplexe de ses camarades assis près de lui se braquèrent sur lui en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Pourquoi avaient ils l'air si choquée par cette remarque ? Tout simplement car elle ne ressemblait pas au Harry qu'il connaissait depuis cinq ans maintenant. Le jeune homme, lui, ne s'en formalisa pas. La journée commençait sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Il va vous falloir apprendre à cohabiter lorsque vous serez à Poudlard » commença Dumbledore qui n'avait pas vraiment prêté d'attention à la remarque d'Harry « et comme vous êtes sensé être le plus mature Severus, je compte sur vous »

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe quand à la remarque du vieux directeur. Quand ils seraient à Poudlard ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir entendu la jeune fille crier haut et fort qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard. Visiblement, son avis ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé Dumbledore…

« J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de venir à Poudlard » lâcha Harry sur le ton de la conversation

Le Harry que connaissait Dumbledore n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait du grandir plus tôt que prévu et l'assumait pleinement à présent. Encore une fois, ses amis posèrent sur lui un regard surpris, le survivant se retint d'ailleurs de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Il allait devoir s'y habituer… Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls : toutes les personnes autour de la table venaient de poser le même regard sur le jeune homme. Oui Harry avait grandi et affronter Dumbledore ne lui faisait pas peur. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant : quoi ? Est-ce qu'il affichait une mine inquiète ? Allez savoir avec le vieux mage…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, elle a dit ça sur le coup de la colère mais je suis sure qu'elle changera d'avis après mûre réflexion tout comme pour vos entrainements » répondit il sur un ton rassurant

Non mais il avait fini ?! Il n'était pas inquiet ! S'il pouvait cinq minutes arrêter de le prendre pour un gamin ! Il s'en fichait pas mal, c'est surtout qu'il voulait savoir comment Dumbledore était sur qu'elle allait changer d'avis. Il ne loupa pas le bref regard que jeta le vieux mage à Remus, ça y est, il venait de comprendre. UN rictus vint naitre sur son visage.

« Après mûre réflexion ? Ben voyons. Et pourquoi était il si important qu'elle soit à Poudlard cette année ? » questionna-t-il de nouveau

Le Gryffondor regardait Dumbledore dans les yeux, les bras croisés, appuyés nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Il jeta un bref regard à Rogue qui se retenait avec difficultés pour balancer une autre remarque. Bah il se fâchait pas mal de cet imbécile de toute façon et reporta son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« Nous avons déjà évoqué ce sujet lors de la réunion de l'Ordre… »commença Dumbledore mais Harry prit les devants avant qu'il ne détourne la conversation

« Réunion où j'étais absent, d'ailleurs, j'aimerai y participer à l'avenir après tout je suis le premier concerné »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Décidément, ils avaient décidés de n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Le vieux mage regrettait le temps où on lui faisait confiance sans poser de question. Jessica, maintenant Harry… Pour la jeune fille, rien de bien étonnant mais Harry, il pensait pourtant s'être bien débrouillé pour que le jeune homme lui fasse confiance… Jusqu'à l'année dernière en tout cas, tout allait bien.

« Harry, tu es encore trop jeune pour être membre de l'Ordre et pour ce qui est du cas de Jessica, ça ne concerne qu'elle et moi » répondit il finalement sur un ton qui mettait fin à la discussion

Sauf que voilà, le Gryffondor était têtu, très têtu et le ton de son directeur ne lui fit pas peur bien au contraire, il le prit comme un défi à relever et rétorqua aussitôt :

« Je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort beaucoup plus de fois que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et je vous rappelle que Jessica a quasiment le même âge que moi donc épargnez moi le couplet sur mon âge »

« L'arrogance et l'insolence sont décidemment des traits de caractère qui se transmettent de génération en génération chez les maraudeurs ! »lâcha soudain froidement Rogue qui ne pouvait supporter davantage d'insolence face à Dumbledore

D'abord Black et maintenant Potter ! Décidément, ces mômes tenaient bien de leurs pères… Dire qu'il pensait difficile d'être aussi prétentieux, arrogant et énervant que les maraudeurs mais finalement, leur descendance battait tous les records !

« Il me semble qu'on vous a déjà dit de vous mêler de ce qui vous regardez vous » rappela froidement Harry

« Harry, je te demanderai de rester respectueux face à ton professeur ! »le rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore « Quand à ton entrée dans l'Ordre, je vais y réfléchir »

Le Survivant guère convaincu par cette réponse préféra cependant se taire. Il avait remarqué le regard sévère que lui jetait Mr Weasley, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la façon dont Harry avait répondu au Professeur Dumbledore qui était pour elle un homme respectable, etc. Le Directeur décida finalement qu'il était temps de prendre congé, il salua poliment tout le monde avant de sortir de la cuisine, Rogue sur ses talons en bon toutou qu'il était.

« Harry ! J'aimerai que tu fasses preuve d'un peu plus de respect quand tu t'adresses au Professeur Dumbledore ! Pas la peine de prendre exemple sur Jessica » lui fit remarquer Molly quand le vieux mage fut enfin partit

Le jeune homme se contenta de se renfrogner sur lui-même face à la remarque de Mme Weasley mais ce uniquement car elle était comme une deuxième mère pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser avec des paroles qui seraient sortis toutes seules.

« Elle a raison Harry, tu as été odieux avec le professeur Dumbledore… après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! » rajouta Hermione qui venait de recouvrir l'usage de la parole

Et pour toutes réponses, elle reçut un regard noir de la part du Gryffondor. Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?! Et puis tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ?! A part lui mentir depuis leur première rencontre, il ne voyait pas trop !

« Eh c'est bon, fichez lui la paix ! Il a des raisons d'être en colère contre Dumbledore » s'exclama Ron en prenant la défense de son meilleur ami

Le pauvre reçut un regard gratifiant de la part d'Harry mais deux regards noirs d'Hermione et de sa mère. Le Survivant lui en était d'autant plus redevable de l'avoir défendu qu'il venait de se mettre à dos les deux femmes les plus importante de sa vie.

« Et si on changeait de sujet » proposa Arthur au bout de quelques minutes

Mieux valait détourner la conversation sur un sujet plus détendu sinon il allait y avoir des morts dont son propre fils. Remus décida de donner un petit coup de main à Arthur dans sa tentative de remettre un peu de bonne humeur.

« J'espère que vous allez utiliser cette journée à bon escient parce que l'entrainement commence demain et vous n'allez pas avoir une minute à vous »

Heureusement pour Remus, sa remarque eut l'effet escompté. Ce fut Ron qui prit la parole :

« On commence demain ?! Et nos vacances alors… »

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire d'ailleurs car il reçut un nouveau regard noir d'Hermione qui répliqua froidement :

« Y'a pas que les loisirs dans la vie Ronald! »

Avant de tourner le dos au rouquin et de monter au premier étage. Ron lâcha un soupir tout en jetant un regard découragé à son ami. celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire compatissant.

« Et si on faisait une partie de Quidditch ? » proposa Harry « Tu m'as bien dit qu'il y avait un terrain dans le jardin Ron ? Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne partie pour se détendre »

« Ouais Bonne idée mon vieux ! » lâcha Ron en tapant dans le dos du brun

Il se leva puis ajouta :

« On va chercher nos balais et on se retrouve au terrain ! »

Il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une véritable question mais de toute façon tout le semblait content. Les jumeaux en étaient une bonne preuve : ils sautaient véritablement de joie.

« Peut être se changer avant » fit remarquer Ginny en montrant son propre pyjama.

Effectivement, le pauvre Ron avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient tous en pyjama encore à l'exception des jumeaux.

« Bon, bah, on va se changer et prendre nos balais puis on se retrouve sur le terrain » reprit il légèrement moins sur de lui

Harry suivit les Weasley dans les escaliers mais s'arrêta deux chambres avant la sienne. Il s'agissait de celle de Jessica. Comment le savait il ? La porte était entrouverte et il l'avait aperçu. Il hésita à passer son chemin mais finalement frappa à la porte. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes avant que la jeune fille ne réponde un « oui » assez fort. Le Gryffondor ouvrit un peu plus la porte, appuyé nonchalamment contre la chambranle.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Jess' sur un ton peu aimable

« Ca t'arrive d'être aimable dis moi ?! Enfin, on va faire une partie de Quidditch, si ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? »


	4. Chapitre 4

« Dis moi, ça t'arrive d'être aimable ?! Enfin, on va faire une partie de Quidditch, si ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? »

Jessica préféra s'abstenir de répondre à sa première question et se contenta d'afficher une mine étonnée quand à la deuxième… avant de se reprendre et d'afficher de nouveau cet air indifférent.

« Une pyjama party ? De bon matin et à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas banal » rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« On allait justement se changer avant d'y aller ! » expliqua-t-il soupirant « Bon alors, tu viens jouer avec nous ou pas ? » redemanda-t-il un peu plus impatient

« Non » lâcha-t-elle avant de se détourner de lui

Harry leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer plus froidement :

« Je vois, surement des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de t'amuser ! Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu intègres Poudlard… »

Jess' se retourna vivement fusillant du regard le jeune homme.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là ? Et Fais bien attention aux mots que tu choisis… »

Harry se redressa, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie d'en venir très vite aux menaces visiblement. Manque de bol, le Gryffondor n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas de Jessica, les bras croisés.

« Sinon quoi ? Je vais avoir droit au même traitement que cette pauvre tasse ?! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu te rendras peut être compte que tu es une adolescente comme les autres, avec quelques petits plus mais une adolescente quand même et que tout ne repose pas sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne poursuis pas les forces du mal pendant quelques heures que c'est dramatique, faut savoir lever le pied de temps en temps. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas la seule à te démener dans cette lutte, on est nombreux à vouloir la même chose que toi … Quand au temps que tu passes avec tes amis, il n'est jamais inutile ! »

Il savait qu'il était plutôt mal placé pour faire la morale mais il avait appris de ses erreurs passés, de ses nombreuses erreurs et s'il avait appliqué ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant, peut être qu'il aurait pu en éviter pas mal. Surtout quand on sait que la dernière avait été fatale à l'un de ses proches. Quand à ses amis, ils étaient ce qu'il avait de plus important, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui depuis sa première année alors que beaucoup lui aurait tourné le dos. Il se doutait aussi que Jessica n'était pas le genre de fille qui aimait qu'on lui fasse la morale et le prix allait être douloureux… ou pas. Ce n'était que des suppositions, il ne connaissait la jeune fille que depuis quelques heures à peine.

Jess', les yeux plantés dans ceux du Survivant, le fusillait du regard. Heureusement qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer une personne par ce moyen là ou le pauvre serait mort depuis un petit moment. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur eux même mais ne bougèrent pas. Il osait lui faire la morale ? Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui faisait la morale alors qu'à cause de lui… elle ne devait pas y penser et elle devait se contrôler ! Si elle n'y arrivait pas, son pouvoir allait encore se déclencher et beaucoup de gens tenaient à cet idiot de Gryffondor. Elle ferma les yeux histoire de se calmer sans avoir sa tête devant ses yeux.

« Garde tes belles paroles pour ceux que ça intéresse ! De toute façon, tu ne me verras pas à Poudlard, je n'ai rien à y faire ! » Lui dit elle en rouvrant les yeux

Bon, finalement, il n'avait rien eu…Ce n'était pas plus mal mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait des efforts pour se retenir de lui faire sentir sa façon de penser. Elle avait finalement plus de self contrôle qu'il ne pensait. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique en entendant la réponse de la jeune fille, elle semblait convaincu de ça autant que Dumbledore l'était quand à sa présence à l'école de Sorcellerie. On verra bien qui gagnera le match.

« On verra…Dumbledore avait plutôt l'air persuadé du contraire »

« Je me fiche de ce que Dumbledore pense. Tes p'tits copains vont t'attendre alors tu devrais y aller » répondit elle sur un ton indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminé

Non parce qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler mais y'avait des limites, limites que les personnes autour d'elle avaient décidés de tester visiblement aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha les épaules nonchalamment avant de répondre :

« Toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à te dire. »

C'est sur cette phrase que s'en alla le jeune homme laissant Jessica seule avec ses pensées.

***

Leur dernière journée de vacance passa extrêmement vite aux yeux de nos quatre jeunes. Et dès le lendemain, les entrainements commencèrent ! Le niveau exigé était bien plus élevé que celui demandé en cours, bien plus élevé. Les cours avec McGonagall ressemblait en grande partie à ceux de Poudlard, ceux avec Remus était une vraie partie de plaisir et ceux avec Rogue était catastrophique. Les cours étaient horribles et la bonne humeur du professeur n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Seule Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait pire que les cours de Rogue, ceux de Jessica. Oui, la jeune fille avait bel et bien fini par accepter de donner des cours à notre quatuor. Pas pour Dumbledore mais uniquement pour Remus et parce qu'il avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait pour la convaincre de le faire. Mais nous savons vous et moi que c'est-ce qu'espérait le vieux mage. Hermione détestait ces cours car il s'agissait des seuls où elle était nulle. Mais les autres étaient d'accords avec elle sur un point, c'était le cours le plus éprouvant de tous ceux qu'ils avaient. C'était aussi le seul cours physique qu'ils avaient et Jessica ne les ménageait pas. On voulait que se soit-elle qui se charge du cours alors qu'on ne vienne pas se plaindre.

Les journées étaient tellement bien remplies qu'à peine nos quatre amis posaient la tête sur leur oreiller, ils s'en dormaient. C'est ainsi que les quinze premiers jours passèrent à une allure incroyable.

« Je hais ce type ! Ce cours va finir en bain de sang si ça continu » lança le Survivant passablement énervé en sortant du cours de Rogue

« Pourquoi avoir choisi ce type aussi ?! Il n'est quand même pas le seul maître de potion de tout l'Angleterre ! » Rajouta Ron tout aussi énervé

« Non mais il est le meilleur Ron… même s'il est horrible »rajouta Hermione en sentant deux regards noirs convergés vers elle « Le pire est à venir maintenant »

Ils avaient à présent cours avec Jessica, le pire des cours pour Hermione. Si la jeune fille était au moins aimable mais non, rien… elle n'était pas désagréable non plus, juste froide et indifférente. Elle ne participait pas aux discussions lors des repas quand elle daignait y faire une apparition et les quatre Gryffondors ne la voyaient pas en dehors des cours qu'elle leur dispensait.

Ils se séparèrent le temps de se changer puis pénétrèrent dans la pièce réservée au cours, une pièce spécialement aménagée pour pouvoir s'entrainer au combat sans danger et regroupant du matériel nécessaire aux entrainements. Comme d'habitude, Jessica était déjà là, appuyée contre une poutre, les bras croisées, toute de noire vêtue : un débardeur et un pantalon de jogging. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, la jeune fille se redressa et s'attacha les cheveux en une queue haute tout en s'approchant des quatre adolescents.

« Aujourd'hui, pas de combat… à moins que vous ne réussissiez à faire apparaitre votre épée du premier coup mais j'en doute. Il y a une multitude d'armes magiques dans le monde mais généralement, il n'y en a pas deux pareilles. Elles ont toutes un petit quelque chose qui diffère des autres contrairement aux armes moldus. La première et celle que vous utiliserez le plus souvent est votre épée. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la plus discrète et que vous l'aurez toujours sur vous à moins que vous perdiez votre baguette mais je vous le déconseille. Et vous pouvez tout aussi bien lancer des sorts qu'attaquer avec la lame. »

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard interrogateur. De quoi était-elle en train de parler ? Même Hermione n'en savait rien alors que ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de voir si ça correspondait à quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà lu ou étudié en cours. Ils ne furent pas très discrets car Jessica s'en aperçut. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

« Pour résumer, votre baguette se transforme en une épée quand vous prononcez la bonne formule. Cette formule c'est armaris. »

Mouais, ils n'avaient pas l'air grandement convaincu par les paroles de la jeune fille. Le meilleur moyen de les convaincre était de leur montrer. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège distinctement. Aussitôt sa baguette sembla entourée d'un halo de lumière blanche. Quand elle disparu enfin, Jessica ne tenait plus un bout de bois mais bel et bien une épée. Un mélange entre un cimeterre, un katana et une épée courte. Sa lame argentée longue et tranchante comportait plusieurs runes de couleur rouge passion ainsi que deux traits fins noirs qui longeaient la lame jusqu'à la garde simple de l'épée. Sur la garde noir ressortait deux runes rouges rubis et se terminait par un rubis.

Nos quatre amis regardaient surpris l'arme alors que Jessica reprenait la parole :

« Les couleurs qui sont présentes sur votre épée represente votre âme. Votre épée est représentative de vous-même. Mais on étudiera ça plus tard… maintenant à vous ! » Déclara-t-elle annonçant la fin de la partie théorique du cours.

Les quatre adolescents se mirent alors en place et pendant plus d'une heure essayèrent de transformer leur baguette. En vain…

« La première fois est la plus difficile car l'épée se crée au moment où vous prononcez la formule, après elle n'a qu'à apparaitre. Vous devez faire le vide dans votre tête, ne pensez à rien… Concentrez-vous uniquement sur le vide, ça viendra tout seul. »

Jessica s'interrompit en entendant le cri de Ron car il avait bel et bien crié la formule.

« ARMARIS !!! »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'était absolument rien passé et ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« Crier ne sert absolument à rien ! » lui fit-elle remarquer froidement sur un ton de reproche « Ca t'arrive de te servir de ta tête et de m'écouter ! Je viens de dire que ça venait tout seul, forcer ne sert à rien »

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'horloge avant d'ajouter sur un ton lasse :

« Le cours est terminé »

Hermione, Ron et Ginny semblèrent soulagés et ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de la pièce pour aller manger. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés et continuait l'exercice.

« J'ai dit que le cours était terminé… » Lui répéta-t-elle en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel

« Je sais mais je dois arriver à faire sortir cette épée aujourd'hui ! Le temps que je perds, je ne l'aurai pas pour m'entrainer avec après. Et c'était notre dernier cours, j'ai donc tout le reste de la journée pour y parvenir… » Répondit il vaguement

Elle haussa les épaules, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Fais comme tu veux… »

« Attends ! »

Jessica se retourna pour faire face au Survivant qui avait ouvert les yeux.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver… »

La jeune fille s'apprêter à répliquer une remarque acerbe en rapport avec la morale de l'autre fois mais finalement se retint. Il semblait sérieux, vraiment sérieux. Ca semblait être quelque chose d'important pour lui. Elle soupira avant de lâcher résignée :

« Très bien… allons-y »

Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de lui avant d'ajouter :

« Mais il faut généralement plus d'une séance pour y arriver. »

« Le plus difficile va être de faire le vide… j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de difficulté avec ça » lâcha-t-elle

Ses cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue lui revinrent en mémoire, il esquissa une grimace furtive. Oui, il n'avait jamais été très doué quand il s'agissait de vider sa petite tête de tout, faire le vide total. Jessica lui donna quelques petits conseils pour y arriver qu'il prit soin de retenir avant de retenter l'exercice. Mais non, impossible de ne penser à rien… toujours une pensée parasite.

« Je suis un cas désespéré en matière de méditation » désespéra-t-il

Ce qui eut le don de faire sourire Jessica, un sourire amusé et fort joli qui disparu cependant bien vite.

« Tu sauras qu'avec un peu de volonté on arrive à tout… Allez, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi uniquement sur ma voix. »

La jeune fille se mit à parler dans une langue totalement inconnue de notre survivant mais sur le moment, il n'y pensa pas, se concentrant sur sa voix… une voix qui semblait encore plus mélodieuse dans cette langue là. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à faire le vide total autour de lui. Plus de pensées parasites qui venaient le persécuter dans ses tentatives de méditation, juste cette voix musicale. Sur de lui, il lança le sortilège et il réussit. La voix s'éteignit aussitôt pour laisser le silence s'installer. Harry, intrigué, ouvrit les yeux et découvrit dans sa main non pas sa fidèle baguette mais une épée. Une épée magnifique… Elle avait une lame large et imposante, la garde était rouge rubis terminée par un simple rubis scintillant. Deux traits fin bleu cyan partait de la garde et faisait la longueur de la lame couleur or. Bien qu'à l'apparence lourde, l'épée ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

« Incroyable » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle

« Rare sont les sorciers qui aient réussi du premier coup ce sortilège » fit remarquer Jessica ramenant le jeune homme sur terre

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Et j'imagine que tu en fais parti »

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules. Oui, elle y était arrivée mais ses exploits n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire.

« Quel était cette langue dans laquelle tu m'as parlé ? » questionna soudain Harry, curieux.

Jessica hésita avant de lui répondre mais de toute façon, il finirait bien par le découvrir … lui ou ses amis alors à quoi bon le cacher.

« Une ancienne langue du peuple des néréides. Ce que je t'ai récité était un poème que me racontait souvent ma mère… quand elle était encore de ce monde. »

Une expression de tristesse passa sur son visage avant de disparaitre en une seconde pour laisser place à son habituel masque froid. Harry fronça les sourcils, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse…

« Ta mère était une néréide ?! »

« Une demi seulement, ma grand-mère l'était à part entière elle. Et donc moi, j'ai obtenu un quart de ce patrimoine génétique… »

« … ce qui explique que tes pouvoirs sont plus puissants qu'un sorcier ordinaire »

Jessica hocha vaguement la tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille à présent… » Déclara-t-elle en se levant

A vrai dire, elle n'avait rien de précis à faire mais elle n'avait plus envie de parler avec le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas envie de reparler du passé, il était encore bien trop douloureux.

« Attends, une dernière chose, tu as parlé au début du cours des couleurs sur l'épée… Que représente celle que j'ai sur la mienne? » Questionna une dernière fois Harry

« Le rouge rubis représente la détermination, le bleu cyan la bravoure et l'or la richesse intérieur » répondit elle

Puis elle sortit de la pièce laissant Harry seul avec sa nouvelle arme.

***

Au bout d'heure à s'entrainer en faire apparaitre son épée et la rentrer, il décida de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Mais à peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'il vit Molly et McGonagall passer en courant en direction du hall. Croyant d'abord à une attaque, il sortit sa baguette et les suivit au pas de course avant de s'arrêter brutalement sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, surpris. Sur le tapis du hall était allongé un jeune homme qu'il reconnut sans mal pour être son pire ennemi après Voldemort : Drago Malefoy. Il était cependant bien différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… ses cheveux semblaient plus pales que d'habitude et semblait faire concurrence à la pâleur de sa peau. Il était maigre, très maigre. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus d'un moins. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et à travers on pouvait voir des bleus et des cicatrices, certaines plus récentes que d'autre. Il était au bord de l'inconscience, il luttait avec difficulté pour ne pas y tomber. Rogue agenouillait devant lui, lui soutenant la tête de ses genoux. Il semblait murmurait des incantations ou peut être juste des mots de réconfort. Harry fut surpris par le pli d'inquiétude qui barrait le front de celui-ci. Mais un autre détail attira son regard, le tatouage d'un noir d'encre sur le bras du Serpentard… La marque des ténèbres plus noire que jamais. Drago se mit soudain à hurler de douleur, son bras le bruler… Le cri d'Harry suivit celui de Malefoy. Sa main droite sur sa cicatrice… Voldemort était fou de rage. Il savait que Drago était avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la colère du mage noir alors que ce dernier essayait de s'infiltrer à travers son esprit pour voir ce qu'il savait. Deux beaux yeux bleus apparurent soudains devant ses yeux.

« Harry, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi! » Entendit il au loin

Il se força à planter ses yeux dans ceux de Jessica. La douleur sembla s'apaiser quelques secondes avant de revenir en force obligeant le Survivant à détourner le regard. C'était comme s'il était soudain devenu Voldemort. Il se trouvait dans un cachot ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Trouvez les moi ! Mort ou vif, je les veux vous avez compris ! »

Harry avait la désagréable impression de parler à la place de Voldemort, de ressentir la rage de ce dernier, son envie de tuer,… il avait la nausée !

« Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite… Et si on échangeait les rôles »

Le décor changea d'un coup, comme s'il avait été dans une pensine. Il était de nouveau dans le hall, dans son corps mais c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était comme l'année dernière au ministère de la magie… Harry fut prit de panique, arrivant difficilement à respirer mais son corps faisait tout autre chose :

« C'est donc ici que se cache ce sale morveux ! Qu'il profite du temps qu'il lui reste car il n'en aura bientôt plus… S'en est de même pour toi… Severus. Tu me paieras ta trahison… »

Son envie de nausée revient en force en entendant la voix de Voldemort sortir de sa propre bouche. Dans le hall, plus personne ne bougeait. Rogue était aussi pale que Drago. Et la peur se lisait clairement dans les yeux du Serpentard ce qui remplit de plaisir le Lord Noir.

« Harry non ! Tu dois être plus fort que lui ! »

Harry reconnue la voix de sa meilleure amie qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Il voulu lui crier de ne pas l'approcher, de rester loin de lui. Rien ne sortait, il était prisonnier dans son propre corps. Le bras où se tenait sa baguette se mit à bouger de lui-même, Voldemort lança un sort qu'Harry ne comprit pas à Hermione.

« Ne me touche pas sale sang de bourbe ! »

Celle-ci fut propulser sur trois bon mètres en arrière et ne fut sauvée que la part l'intervention de Jessica qui amorti sa chute et détourna le sortilège suivant. Ron accouru à ses côtés aussitôt, sa baguette dans sa main. Mais Voldemort n'y prêtait déjà plus d'attention, il s'était arrêté sur Jessica qui le regardait avec défi.

« Mes mangemorts avaient donc raison… tu es belle et bien vivante. Il faut vraiment tout faire par soi même… »

Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer un nouveau sortilège sur la jeune fille cette fois ci quand la voix de Remus l'interpella.

« Harry ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser te contrôler ! Pense à ton père, à ta mère, à Sirius ! A tout ce que tu aimes… Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ! Il y a une seule chose sur Terre plus forte que Voldemort et c'est l'amour ! Tu peux reprendre le contrôle… »

« Tais-toi stupide loup garou ! »

« Remus attention ! »

L'endoloris que lança Voldemort sur le lycanthrope fut intercepter par Jessica, encore qui avait poussé l'homme juste à temps. Elle le prit de plein fouet et se plia en deux sur le sol surprise par la douleur.

Dumbledore, Harry aurait bien voulu qu'il soit là à ce moment précis. Comment pouvait-il battre Voldemort. L'amour… la dernière fois, la douleur était présente, il venait de perdre sa dernière famille. Mais à présent, Voldemort possédait tout son corps ! Il n'arrivait même pas à penser, il ne pouvait qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui sans pouvoir réagir.

« Je crois finalement que je vais à mes mangemorts de se fatiguer inutilement et m'amuser par la même occasion » lâcha finalement le Lord en se retournant vers Malefoy et Rogue. Après, bien évidemment, avoir savouré le plaisir de voir cette sale gamine souffrir. « Avada… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut balayé par une sorte d'onde. Il atterrit lourdement contre un des murs du hall. Black ! C'était elle qui venait ENCORE de le gêner. Elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver… Harry dans sa prison mentale sentait la colère du Lord augmenter alors que sa patience diminuait dangereusement. Mais pourquoi donc personne ne le tuait ! Dans son corps à lui, il était pourtant plus facile à tuer…

*Allons Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont oser tuer leur petit protégé ? Ce que tu es stupide* lui parvint la désagréable voix du Lord.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose Voldemort… Dans ce corps, tu es beaucoup moins puissant et beaucoup moins à l'aise aussi. Contrairement aux autres personnes présentes ici, je n'hésiterai pas à t'attaquer parce que tu es Harry. »

Harry remit sur ses jambes faisait face à Jessica. Ses deux émeraudes avaient été échangées par des rubis, des rubis rougeoyant de colère et de répulsion. Une hybride osait lui tenir tête ! Face à lui ne se tenait plus Jessica mais la fille qu'il avait rencontrée le soir de sa fugue. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu d'encre et il y avait cette drôle d'aura autour d'elle.

« Endoloris »

Harry reçut le sort avec toute la force que pouvait y mettre Jessica et s'écroula par terre de douleur. Son esprit criait aussi de douleur car même s'il était un spectateur dans cette histoire, il ressentait toujours la douleur.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione en accourant de nouveau vers lui.

Mais Rogue qui avait enfin repris ses esprits et son sang froid habituel l'intercepta à temps. Remus prit le relais et prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de refaire une bêtise. Severus échangea un long regard avec Jessica comme s'ils avaient une discussion que personne ne pouvait entendre. Elle finit par acquiescer d'un rapide signe de tête avant de faire de nouveau face à celui qui avait détruit sa seule famille toujours présent dans le corps d'Harry. Il affichait un petit sourire ironique, visiblement conte nt de lui.

« Maintenant » lui lança Rogue

Jess' serra le point et Harry sentit quelque chose le bruler… Il comprit rapidement en sentant sa bouche pâteuse et son envie de boire qu'elle était entrain d'aspirer toute l'eau qu'il avait dans son corps jusqu'à le tuer complètement… elle avait compris que c'était la seule solution pour en finir avec Voldemort. Le visage de sa mère et de son père lui apparut soudain devant les yeux, ils étaient jeunes, heureux et en vie. Était-il en train de voir sa vie défiler devant lui avant sa dernière heure ? Impossible, ses parents étaient encore des étudiants dans ce souvenir. Un deuxième fit son apparition, un enterrement ! De nombreuses silhouettes pleuraient à chaudes larmes et sur les pierres tombales, il put lire le nom de ses parents.

« Non !!! »

Harry s'agenouilla la tête entre ses mains. Sa tête allait finir par exploser. Un troisième souvenir fit son apparu devant ses yeux. Sirius ! Non ! C'était le jour de sa mort, il venait de reconnaitre l'Arcane. Non, non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça … pas encore ! Une nouvelle scène débarqua : le corps de Cédric étendu devant tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ses parents pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et un cinquième… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient encore vie ! Il voyait les corps de Remus, Hermione et de la famille Weasley au complet allongée et sans vie au milieu du hall. Une silhouette était debout… c'était lui ! Couvert de sang et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres…

« NOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!! »

Son cri résonna surement dans toute la maison. Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le cerveau avant de tomber inconscient. Remus relâcha Hermione qui accourut auprès de son meilleur ami suivi de près par Ron. Jessica se laissa tomber au sol, vidée de son énergie. D'un rapide coup d'œil à sa gauche, elle remarqua que Rogue était dans le même état. D'une pâleur à dégouter les morts et prêt à s'effondrer au moindre mouvement. Molly sortit de sa léthargie et accourra à son tour au chevet d'Harry.

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux ! Vous l'avez tué ! » S'époumona soudain Mme Weasley en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Rogue puis sur Jessica.

Elle se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes suivi par Hermione dont les nerfs étaient prêts à craquer à tout moment. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Ron qui semblait tout aussi désorienté. Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à Jessica qui fit un rapide non de la tête.

« Femme stupide ! On vient de lui sauver la vie et la votre par la même occasion » rétorqua Rogue sur un ton qui se voulait glacial mais finalement qui n'était pas très convaincant.

« Il lui faut de l'eau » ajouta Jessica si bas que seule McGonagall qui était près d'elle l'entendu.

Et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle fit apparaitre un verre et de l'eau qu'elle porta à Harry.

« Malefoy ! » lâcha soudain la voix de Ginny alors que le Serpentard tombait dans l'inconscience lui aussi s'était mis à convulser.

Remus et Rogue qui puisa assez de force pour tenir encore un peu accoururent à ses côtés.

« Il nous faut un médecin ! J'envoie un message à Dumbledore pour qu'il nous ramène Pompom de toute urgence ! » S'exclama soudain Arthur en faisant apparaitre son patronus

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le hall d'entrée. Harry respirait de nouveau normalement au plus grand bonheur de Molly et Hermione mais était toujours inconscient. Drago était dans le même état quelques convulsions en plus.

« On ne peut pas les laisser là » lâcha Jessica d'une voix éteinte en se redressant

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança deux sortilèges simultanément sur Drago et Harry pour que leurs corps lévitent. Mais McGonagall qui était revenue près d'elle lui baissa le bras où il y avait sa baguette alors qu'elle levait la sienne.

« Vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui, nous prenons le relais » lui dit elle avec un léger sourire de remerciement

Sourire qui disparut vite fait. La mine sérieuse de la directrice des Gryffondors revint aussitôt tandis que d'un mouvement du poignet, les deux corps se remirent en lévitation. McGonagall grimpa au premier étage avec les deux jeunes hommes inconscients suivit d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley.


End file.
